Stick Together
by Skipper7
Summary: In which, Davis and Yolei are snarky, TK and Kari are adorable, and stupid bets are made. AKA the fic where TK and Kari share their interests with each other while Yolei and Davis spy . . . badly.


Title: Stick Together

Couple: Takari/Daiyako

Motivation: Lord Pata

Length: 982 words (drabble)

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

"Shh! They'll hear you, goggle-head," Miyako Inoue whispered loudly.

"You're just as loud as me, four eyes," Daisuke Motomiya growled back.

"Do you want Hikari, and Takeru to see us? Is that what you want? FOR US TO GET CAUGHT!" Miyako screamed the last part standing up, from behind the bleachers.

"Shut up, you idiot, and GET DOWN!" Daisuke pulled Miyako down, as he observed two of his closest friends. Sora and Mimi had sent Miyako and Daisuke on a mission to find out if these two were really dating. Not really how they wanted to spend there Saturday, but they were getting five dollars.

"Fine. Let's just shut up and watch," Miyako mumbled under her breath, poking her head up for a better view.

"Ok, Kar. Just follow through when you shoot. Just picture it going through the hoop! You can do it!" Takeru bounced the basketball to Hikari, as she looked up uneasily at the net.

"You sure, TK? I don't think I can do this…" Hikari trailed off, glancing back at Takeru.

"You can do it! I know you can. I believe in you…" Takeru blushed slightly, suddenly finding the poster of his brother,_ really_ interesting.

"If you say so…." Hikari trailed off, determination gleaming in her eyes. She rose her hands, gripped the ball, and threw it. It bounced around the rim…..

"It's going to make it! Yes!" Takeru chirped happily and hugged Hikari, picking her up slightly.

"Yes! I never thought I would be able to do it…." Hikari laughed, hugging Takeru back.

…….and didn't make it. Takeru, and Hikari watched the ball drop to the floor, both coloring heavily, because of celebrating to soon, and hugging each other unconsciously. Takeru ran to get the ball, and dribbled back.

"Wanna try again, Hika?" Takeru asked spinning the ball on his finger.

"I'm good. How about you hold up your end of the bargain?" Hikari grinned widely at Takeru's discomfort.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, now let's go!" Hikari grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the other side of the school gym.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Miyako whispered at Daisuke.

"They'll probably….nevermind," Daisuke trailed off, a goofy grin plastering his face.

"Daisuke! You have such a dirty mind," Miyako whacked his arm, smiling slightly at the boy in front of her.

"Naw, it's not dirty. It just ain't clean," Daisuke grinned widely, before laughing with Miyako.

"Ok, now we have to shut up, Takeru and Hikari, are doing something," Miyako stifled her giggles, and put on a straight face.

"Yeah, we get ten dollars if they're dating," Daisuke whispered into Miyako's ear, making Miyako blush slightly.

"Hey, Miyako, you have something red on your face," Daisuke (A/N: ever the perspective one, Daisuke) said, pointing to her red cheeks.

"JUST LOOK AT THEM, WILL YOU?" Miyako yelled pointing at Takeru and Hikari, who had started something doing something else.

"So Hikari, why am I doing this again?" Takeru asked.

"You're doing this because we made a deal. I've done my part. Now it's your turn," Hikari smiled sweetly.

"But I can't dance! Why are you making me suffer?" Takeru pleaded, dropping on his knees, in the classic begging position.

"Because I said so," Hikari beamed.

"You sound like my mother," Takeru mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Hikari asked, smirking slightly.

"Oh, nothing. Now what do I have to do?"

"Ok, put your feet here, and here. Wave your arms! Have fun with it! Spin around! Jump up and down!" Kari stifled laughter as Takeru followed her commands, looking dorkier and dorkier with every step.

"Hey, hey! I'm actually getting this! This is great! I'm going to dance forever!" Takeru laughed and twirled faster. Takeru suddenly lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"TAKERU! You Ok?" Hikari ran to his side, and helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think my ego's a little bruised though," Takeru laughed.

"Haha, it's Ok. You looked _really_ elegant," Hikari nodded furiously.

"I think I should just stick to basketball," Takeru laughed.

"I should probably stick to dancing too," Hikari giggled along with Takeru.

"Hopefully, they stick together. I want that ten dollars," Daisuke whispered furiously.

"Yeah. And maybe after we get it, we could go to a movie or something," Miyako slapped a hand to her mouth, turning bright red.

"YEAH! I really want to see 'Killer Vampire Zombie', don't you?" Daisuke's face brightened. (A/N: Haha, names cheesy I know. I strung random words together. Oo and Daisuke is a cheesy person!)

"Of course! As long as you're buying," Miyako giggled, pushing Daisuke so they were facing Takeru and Hikari again. Hikari gave Takeru a hug, and whispered into his ear.

"Do you think they know we can hear them?" Hikari whispered.

"I dunno. Probably not. After all, it is _Daisuke_ and _Miyako_, we're talking about," Takeru laughed.

"Well, let's give something to talk about," Hikari smiled, and leaned in to Takeru, kissing him lightly. Soon, Takeru and Hikari were so wrapped up in each other, that nothing could damper the moment. Except….

"YES! I GOT TEN DOLLARS! I GOT TEN DOLLARS!"

"DAISUKE IS TAKING ME OUT ON A DATE! DAISUKE IS TAKING ME OUT ON A DATE!"

* * *

A/N: End Drabble. Well that was pointless, lol. Most drabbles are. This is one of the longer drabbles but ehh :shrugs:. Plus I like the word drabble better than oneshot. Hehe. XD Also if you liked Takari/Daiyako check out my other fiction 'High School Never Ends'. Haha, I sound like a commercial. Review peeps! :D


End file.
